


The One Where the Peters Meet

by MoreCuddleFics



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gamora (Marvel) Lives, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, but enjoy, cuz i do what i want, just everyone being happy, this is a pipin' hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreCuddleFics/pseuds/MoreCuddleFics
Summary: Peter and Quill get way too excited over their names being the same, Gamora shows up, and Tony calls Peter "his kid."What more could you ask for?





	The One Where the Peters Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I was really disappointed with this, so I may or may not have spent half the night fixing it to where I was pleased with it. It's still probably trash though so don't say I didn't warn you.

Peter really didn't know how they did it, but here they were. Thanos was defeated, and they had reversed the snap. He didn't remember much of his death. He just remembered that he started feeling funny. Then it was like he blinked, and he was back. Which was why it majorly surprised him when Mr. Stark had barreled into him with the most bone crushing and absolutely wonderful hug he'd ever received. What was just as surprising was when Mr. Stark didn't let go, not for a long time. Not that he was complaining. It was just very unexpected, and it made Peter question how long he had been gone.

After a while, Mr. Stark had finally let him go, telling him to never apologize to him or call him Mr. Stark ever again. He still kept the younger boy close as he talked with the super heroes crowded around, celebrating the end of Thanos and the return of their loved ones. It was fun to mingle with all the important heroes, but everything was starting to grate on Peter's senses. Being in the crowd was making him antsy. He looked around and spotted that one guy who had been with the aliens standing outside of the crowd and decided to join him.

Walking up to him, he said, "Hey, man, I just realized that we fought together, but I never caught your name."

"Well," the man responded. "Among the galaxy I'm known as Starlord, but my real name is Peter Quill."

Peter's face lit up. "No way! That's my name too! Or, well, not Peter Quill, but my first name is Peter."

Quill responded with equal excitement. "No way! Really? That's so cool!"

Before either could continue their conversation, Tony rushed up to them looking slightly relieved but still a bit frantic. "Peter!" He yelped.

"Yes?" The two responded at the same time, eliciting a wide-eyed stare from Peter and a mumbled "Creepy.." from Quill.

Tony turned to Quill, looking slightly irritated and said, "Not you," before turning back to Peter.

"Kid, you can't scare me like that! I thought you were right beside me." It was probably supposed to come across as stern, but it just seemed panicked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. St- I, uh, mean Tony. I didn't mean to go that far."

The man sighed. "I told you not to apologize to me, kid. It's fine. Just stick with me for now, okay? I just got you back." Peter nodded shyly and was just starting to contemplate how protective Tony was being (like, a lot more protective than usual) when another voice called his name.

"Peter?" It was a green woman a couple of yards away.

Peter turned to Quill who was looking at the alien like he had just seen a ghost. "I'm guessing this one's for you?" he asked. "'Cause I don't think I've ever-"

He was cut off by his fellow Peter sprinting to the lady. When he got to her he wasted no time before wrapping his arms around her and peppering kisses all over the top of her head.

"Well, I guess that's a 'yes' then," Peter commented more to himself than anyone else. He watched as Quill pulled away a bit and cupped the alien woman's (who was obviously his girlfriend or something) face in his hand and whispered "Gamora." She responded with an equally soft "Peter." Then she kissed him hard. It really wasn't anything Peter hadn't seen before, other than the fact that she was obviously not from his planet. It was actually kind of sweet watching the two reunite if he was honest. But Tony didn't seem to agree.

"Alright, love birds," he called out. "You've had your moment. Think of the kid." Peter rolled his eyes at that.

Quill seemed annoyed about the interruption, but the two reluctantly separated and walked back over to Tony and Peter.

"Not cool, dude," Quill said. "I recall you holding on to this one-" he pointed to Peter "-for like ten minutes."

"That's different," Tony replied, as stubborn as ever. "He's my kid."

Peter whipped his head around to look at Tony. Had he really just heard that? No way Tony Stark thought of him as his kid. He was just a nobody from Queens. Yeah, he might've been thinking of the man as a father figure in his head for a while, but he never would've thought that Tony saw himself as Peter's father. He decided to just ignore it for now since Tony obviously wasn't saying anything else about it. Maybe he had just imagined it.

"Yeah, well, she's my girl," Quill said as he wrapped an arm around the green lady. Maybe the choice in wording was just a coincidence? Yeah, no, Tony had definitely just referred to him as his kid. As much as he would've liked to dwell on the mushy feeling he got from that realization, he decided to save it for later when he could actually talk to the man about it.

"Wouldn't she be your alien or something?" he asked as he took in her complexion. "You are an alien, right? I mean, I just assumed with the skin and all..." he trailed off.

"Underoos," Tony said. It was just one word, but Peter got the message. Tony was trying to tell him that he was being rude. See? How could he not think of Tony as his dad when he did dad stuff like this?

"Oh, sorry, was that too blunt?" He said, sincerely. Peter had been apologizing more to Gamora than anyone else, but he didn't miss the way Tony tensed up when he had said "sorry." He wondered why it had that much affect on his mentor, but he'd never dare ask him about it.

"No, that's fine," Gamora said with a soft smile. "I am considered an alien to you terrans. My name is Gamora. Who are you?"

"He's Peter number two," Quill piped up.

"Hey! Why can't I be Peter number one?" Peter could honestly care less, but he enjoyed the banter.

Quill rolled his eyes like the reason was obvious. "Maybe because I've lived like way longer than you." He paused to think for a second. "And because you don"t like footloose."

Peter scoffed. "Well, yeah, because it's not good." He couldn't hide his smirk at Quill's appalled expression. He was having way too much fun with this. Tony and Gamora seemed to enjoy the older man's reaction to his comment too, if their amused snorts were anything to go by. 

"What's so funny?" Quill was downright indignant at this point which made the whole situation even funnier. 

Gamora shook her head, a fond smile playing on her lips. "Nothing, Peter."

"Yeah, okay, so, direct address is getting confusing." He didn't want to be annoying about it, but what he said was true. It was confusing.

The other Peter didn't seem to think so. "It's not really that big of a deal. Everybody normally just calls me Quill or Starlord." He shrugged.

"Nobody ever calls you Starlord," Gamora reminded him after huffing a laugh.

"Well, maybe this will get everyone to start."

"Doubtful."

An idea popped into Peter's head. "Hey, you know what we should do? We should give each other nicknames!"

Quill perked up at that. "Dude! That's a great idea!"

"How about let's not," Tony cut in before they could start coming up with any.

"Aww, but you love nicknames," Peter whined.

Tony rolled his eyes, but Peter could detect a bit of fondness behind the action. "I know you, kiddo. If you start, we'll be here for hours."

Gamora pointed to Quill and said, "Knowing him, it would probably be longer."

"Besides," Tony continued as he placed his hands on Peter's shoulders. "We need to get everything sorted out with the team."

"And we need to find our team," Gamora said turning to Quill.

Both Peters gave a disappointed grunt. 

Peter could sense Tony's slight grin when he said, "Don't worry, Petey-pie we'll arrange a playdate for you and Starboy here soon enough."

"Starlord," Quill corrected under his breath.

Peter was somewhat satisfied with that promise. "Okay, well, it was nice meeting you both."

"You too, Peter number two," Quill said with a cheeky smile.

Peter simply rolled his eyes as Tony steered him away.

"Cute kid," he heard Gamora say as they walked off.

"Yeah, yeah," Quill responded. "Now where were we?" 

Peter just smiled and shook his head.


End file.
